Ellie Versus the Bridesmaids
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Sarah calls her bridesmaids together for a little virtual dress shopping in Castle. Spending a day with the CAT Squad causes Ellie to learn a little more about the spy life than she ever wanted to know.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Did you guys like Chuck this week? I don't know what they're up to with Ellie & that computer, but that kind of deals with the same topic this story does (sort of) so I thought I'd get it up before the show changes anything on me! _

_Basically, I was just thinking about Sarah's bridal party the other day, and I'm hoping for at least one good bridesmaids scene because I feel like Ellie + CAT Squad would = comedy gold. So I wrote my own. This one will be a two-parter (it just got too long to be a one-shot.) _

_As always, _Chuck_ isn't mine, and please review!_

* * *

"Oh, stop moping," Sarah Walker said as her boyfriend let out another heavy sigh of disapproval. "You can't go down there, and you know it. Besides, grooms don't go dress shopping with the bridesmaids."

"I'm not sure what you're doing can really be considered dress shopping," Chuck replied.

Sarah and Chuck were in the middle of the Buy More, waiting for the elder Bartowski to arrive. With the wedding rapidly approaching, Sarah had called the girls together to find them bridesmaids' dresses, something both bride and groom had been putting off over fear of what would happen when they put Ellie in a room full of spies who were privy to Chuck's secrets. Keeping in tune with the rest of the wedding party, Sarah had chosen to make this search a virtual one and conduct it in Castle before venturing out into bridal shops. Carina and Zondra were already there, so Sarah was only waiting on her maid of honor.

Chuck was sitting slumped behind the Nerd Herd desk, sulking because Sarah had banned him from Castle until further notice. Sarah stood on the opposite side of the desk, dressed in a simple tank top and jeans, hand on her hip as she listened to Chuck's attempts to persuade her to let him join.

"Chuck, what if you go down there, and Ellie ends up finding out you're still a spy?" Sarah asked. "And if you're planning on telling her, I really wish you would've done it _before_ the twenty-minute talk on how I need to consider your small Buy More salary when making wedding decisions."

"No, not telling her!" Chuck said. "Ellie can't know, but I'm afraid your fellow CATs are going to let that cat out of the bag if I'm not there as a sort of buffer."

"Carina and Zondra have been briefed on the situation and are under strict orders not to say anything," Sarah said.

"And lucky for us, Carina's never met an order she didn't feel the need to break," Chuck teased. Sarah shot him a look. "Hey, speaking of the girls, how set are you on my sister as the maid of honor? I was thinking about who'd be walking down the aisle with whom the other night, and I thought it might be really fun, albeit a little evil, to pair Morgan with Carina."

"Chuck," Sarah said, trying not to smile.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We _like_ Alex, remember?" Sarah said. She glanced towards the opening Buy More doors to see Ellie, with Clara in tow, hurrying into the store. "Oh, Ellie's here."

"Hi!" Ellie called. She placed Clara's carrier on the Nerd Herd desk and wrapped Sarah in a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, no, you're fine," Sarah said.

"Hi, Clara!" Chuck exclaimed, tickling his niece's stomach. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I hope it's okay that I brought her. Devon got called in to surgery," Ellie said.

"Of course," Sarah said.

Ellie reached into her purse and pulled out her Keep Calm notebook. "So if you give me the names of the places we're going, I'll put them into my GPS and let it find us the best route. I was thinking we could maybe take my car since I don't think Clara's seat will fit in your new Porsche."

"You don't need to worry about that," Sarah said. "We won't be driving anywhere."

"I thought we were going dress shopping?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, we are," Sarah nodded.

"Where are the other girls?"

"They're waiting for us downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Ellie asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Sarah glanced at Chuck, who was still busy playing with Clara. He noticed the abrupt end to the girls' conversation and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Have fun!" Chuck said.

"What's downstairs?" Ellie asked.

"Follow me," Sarah said. She touched Chuck's arm before she left and said, "Bye, sweetie."

"See you later," Chuck whispered. They leaned over the desk until their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. "Go easy on her."

Chuck put on a goofy grin and waved goodbye to Clara as Ellie picked her back up. Sarah led her soon-to-be sister through the store until they reached the elevator to Castle. Sarah punched in a code, allowed the machine to scan her retina, and stepped to the side when her official agency photo appeared on the screen and the elevator opened.

"After you," Sarah said to a bewildered-looking Ellie.

"Sarah, where are you taking me and my baby?" Ellie asked, staying firmly in place.

"It's totally safe, Ellie," Sarah said. "Trust me."

Ellie slowly stepped into the small elevator. Sarah followed and pressed the button to take them to Castle.

"You guys are sweet," Ellie said on the ride down.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You and my brother…that goodbye kiss…you're sweet together," she said.

"Oh," Sarah said, smiling shyly. "Thanks."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a very long hallway. Sarah started making her way down it, and Ellie timidly followed.

"Seriously Sarah…where are we?" Ellie asked.

"This is Castle…my CIA base," Sarah replied.

"There's a CIA base under the Buy More?" Ellie asked.

"We're actually going to be under the parking lot, but yes," Sarah said.

"Do the employees know about this?"

"Some of them are our operatives," Sarah revealed.

"The polite, efficient, hygienic ones?" Ellie asked instantly. Sarah grinned back at her.

"That would be them," she answered.

"What about Jeff and Lester?" Ellie asked. "Do they know?"

Sarah let out a laugh at the prospect. "No. Definitely not."

"Aren't you worried about them finding out?" Ellie asked. Sarah turned again and shot her a look. "I know that's probably extremely unlikely, but I'm constantly amazed at what those two get into."

"We're not really worried about that," Sarah said. "Though Morgan found out by just stumbling upon Castle, so I guess it's possible."

"What about Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"Well, of course he knows," Sarah said. "He's about to be my husband. In here…"

Sarah punched in another code and the door slid open, allowing Sarah and Ellie access to the CIA wardrobe room. They walked in and found Carina and Zondra adorning themselves with drawers full of jewelry.

"Having fun?" Sarah asked as she walked in. Like two kids caught in the cookie jar, Carina and Zondra quickly replaced the jewelry and slid the drawers shut. Sarah turned to Ellie. "You can put Clara up here."

"Oh, there's a baby…" Carina said as Ellie placed the baby carrier on a table near the main desk in the center of the room.

"Be nice," Sarah warned, stepping up to the center console.

Ellie stood beside Sarah, on her side nearest the baby, and Carina and Zondra took their places on Sarah's other side. They both leaned forward to peer at the wide-eyed little girl. Mom's expression matched daughter's as Ellie looked around the room in awe. Sarah, suddenly surrounded by three girls who had just found themselves in unchartered territory, chose to deal with her friends first.

"This is Clara," Sarah said. "Chuck's niece."

Ellie smiled and squeezed Sarah's arm. "Yours, too," she said.

"Wow, uh…" Sarah said with a slight chuckle. "I guess she kind of is."

Carina and Zondra shared a look as Sarah and Ellie shared a smile.

"So, anyway…you guys might've met at the engagement party, but these are my friends Carina and Zondra," Sarah said, looking at Ellie. She turned to her friends and said, "And this is Chuck's sister, Ellie."

The girls exchanged hellos as Sarah powered up the system.

"So how exactly do you know Sarah?" Ellie asked. "Chuck said something about cats…"

"Oh, we go way back," Carina shrugged. "We were all part of a CIA team called the CAT Squad."

"Everyone called us the CATs," Zondra added. "That's what Chuck meant."

"They're spies, too?" Ellie asked Sarah.

"Well, yeah, I don't really know anyone else anymore," Sarah said. "Except the people I've met through Chuck."

"So what are we doing down here?" Ellie asked.

"We're going shopping," Sarah smiled. She grabbed Ellie's shoulders and switched places with her. "Stand here, don't move, and smile."

Sarah pressed a button, and the computer scanned a startled Ellie into the machine. Virtual Ellie popped up on the dashboard, and Sarah swapped places with her again. She touched to add Ellie to the folder that Morgan had affectionately titled "The Walkertowski Wedding Party" and waited as virtual Ellie, Carina, and Zondra, all dressed in their real counterparts' current outfits, popped up next to virtual Sarah, in a white dress, and virtual Chuck, Casey, and Morgan, all dressed in tuxes.

"The _Walkertowski_ wedding?" Carina snorted. "Who decided to start calling it _that_?"

"Three guesses," Sarah replied, shaking her head.

Carina sighed. "Martin does look rather dapper in a tux, though. Maybe I should've returned some of his e-mails."

"Martin?" Ellie quietly asked Sarah.

"Morgan," she replied, matching Ellie's tone. "It's not a code name; Carina just can't seem to get his name right, despite having slept with him."

"Carina and _Morgan_?" Ellie asked with a laugh. When no one joined her in her laughter, she looked at Sarah. "Wait…_really_?" Sarah slightly nodded. Ellie shook her head. "Wow."

"It surprised me, too," Zondra agreed, glancing at Carina.

"So as cool as this is," Ellie said, looking at their virtual selves and the massive closet in front of them. "How are we going to find matching dresses down here?"

"Well, I'm not very concerned with the dresses being identical," Sarah said as Zondra slipped out of the room. "I'd rather you guys like what you're wearing. Where did she go?"

Carina shrugged and said, "I'm a big fan of that not matching thing you just said."

"Besides, Ellie, this is just to get an idea of what we want. We'll get you guys new dresses. Despite the fact that I'm more enthusiastic about the planning than I was when we started, I'd still rather spend four hours down here making decisions than doing that in a bridal shop," Sarah explained.

"Amen to that!" Zondra said, walking back in with champagne and glasses.

"Is that how you knew exactly what you wanted when we went to look for your dress?" Ellie asked. "I was sort of in awe of how quickly you picked something."

"Yeah, well, I would've used the perfect dress I found down here, but the back was covered in blood and bullet holes," Sarah said casually. "Which reminds me…let's check the dresses for things like that _before_ we put them on today. I'd rather not fall in love with something and then find out it's been shot up on some mission."

Carina and Zondra nodded their approval and understanding, while Ellie looked completely stunned. When she finally regained her voice, she asked, "Bullet holes?"

"Yeah, four of them right here," Sarah said, rubbing her back to indicate their location. She was tapping on the computer screen, setting it up to scroll through dresses, unaware of the astonished and slightly terrified look on Ellie's face.

Once they were ready to look at the dresses, Carina gently pushed Sarah out of the way and began absent-mindedly scrolling through the garments, voicing her disapproval for each and every one of them while Zondra poured and passed out champagne. After Carina's fifth consecutive groan of disgust, Sarah sighed.

"Is today one of those days where you're just going to say no to everything?" Sarah asked. Carina shrugged again.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Oh my god!" Zondra called as Carina landed on a lime green dress in the database. "That was mine! From the time I pretended to be a bridesmaid on that mission."

Carina scrunched up her nose while Ellie, with a laugh, said, "That's awful."

Sarah took a sip of her champagne and said, "I concur."

"Girl knew her way around government computers, but she didn't have a fashionable bone in her body," Zondra said.

"Lots of room to hide some weaponry, though…that was the one good thing about the pink monstrosity I had to wear on my bridesmaid mission – lots of room to hide the machine gun," Carina said, contemplating the dress. She turned to Sarah and added, "Something to keep in mind."

Ellie looked alarmed again, while Sarah very calmly said, "No machine guns at my wedding, remember? Well…you won't be the ones with the firearms anyway."

"Is that really such a good idea after what happened at…?" Carina started, gesturing towards Ellie.

Zondra subtly shoved her elbow into Carina's back to shut her up, as Sarah shot her a panicked look. When discussing the wedding that morning, Sarah had shared the story of Ellie and Awesome's ruined first attempt at a wedding with her friends. Carina covered by pretending to stumble and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm just saying there's going to be a lot of good, reputable spies in one room," Carina finished, taking another drink.

Sarah, whose back was turned to Ellie, closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief as she mentally scolded herself for not adding that story to the list of things not to mention once Ellie arrived that she had given her friends that morning. She turned to see an apprehensive-looking Ellie.

"I am working on getting my superiors to give me a security team of agents for the ceremony," Sarah said. She turned back to her friends and, with a grin, added, "I'd rather not have to wear a garter full of knives."

Zondra nodded her head in agreement and tapped her glass to Sarah's before taking a sip. Ellie, her head filled with images of bullet-battered dresses and machine guns under ruffled skirts, simply glanced back at Clara, who was happily sucking on her finger, and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :) Chapter Two is coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the conclusion of this story! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I did writing this one :)_

* * *

As the girls began trying different dresses, Zondra kept the champagne coming and stories of old missions began flowing out of the cats' mouths. Clara had fallen asleep, and Ellie listened to the stories with interest (and often shock) as she learned real details of the spy life for the first time. While they waited for Carina to put on a dress, the other three sat on comfy chairs in the corner of the room. Zondra and Sarah took turns telling Ellie about a particularly successful CAT Squad endeavor in which Sarah beat up three armed security guards on her own while Zondra chased down their main mark who had managed to slip away.

"The guy heard CAT Squad and took off running," Zondra said. "What a wimp…"

"Sounds like you guys had quite the well-deserved reputation," Ellie said.

"Some of us still do," Zondra said, looking at Sarah.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"I was in Thailand last week," Zondra said. "I got _quite_ an earful about the giant blonde she-male who terrorized their village a couple months back."

"And what makes you think that's about me?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"You're the only giant blonde she-male I know," Zondra said. "But _man_, Walker, the way they talk about you…sounds like you really terrorized the _entire_ village."

"I…kind of did," Sarah smiled with pride.

"Why would you terrorize a village?" Ellie asked.

"They took something very valuable to me, and I wanted it back," Sarah said firmly.

Little noises began coming from Clara's carrier, so Ellie made her way across the room to check on her. Zondra leaned in to Sarah.

"Details on Thailand later?" Zondra asked.

"Absolutely," Sarah grinned. She glanced down the hallway that held the dressing room and checked her watch. "Carina, _come on_!"

Carina opened the door and sauntered into the room wearing an extremely short, one-shouldered, metallic black dress. Her long, red hair fell in curls around her shoulders. She stopped at the edge of the hallway, grasped the wall on each side, and smiled.

"Now this one…I like," Carina said.

"No," Sarah said.

"Why not?" Carina pouted.

"Because it's a late-morning wedding, not a midnight rave," Sarah said. "That's not even the dress I sent you in there with!"

"And I'm pretty sure that slit under your boobs is from a knife, not part of the design," Zondra added, earning another startled look from Ellie.

"Whatever…" Carina sighed. "I'm keeping it."

When Carina emerged in her normal clothes, Sarah sent Ellie into the dressing room with a flirty, ruffled dress. Carina flopped onto Ellie's vacated chair with another glass of champagne.

"So I heard something about Walker beating the crap out of Thailand?" Carina asked.

Clara started crying just as Sarah opened her mouth to speak. All three spies glanced hesitantly towards the baby.

"Oh, shoot!" Ellie called from the dressing room. "I'm coming."

Sarah stood and headed for the baby. "I'll get her, Ellie!"

"Really?" Ellie asked, peeking her head out of the dressing room door.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Sarah said.

"Of course," Ellie said. "Aunt Sarah can take care of her while Mommy puts on a dress."

Sarah awkwardly lifted the crying baby out of her carrier before curling her arms around the little girl and holding her to her chest. Sarah began making gentle shushing noises to calm Clara. She looked up to see Carina and Zondra watching with fascination and began to feel rather stupid shushing the baby, so she gently bounced Clara up and down.

"Hey," Sarah whispered. "You're okay, Clara."

Sarah relaxed as soon as Clara did, a smile creeping across her face as the baby stopped crying. The sound of a cell phone camera caused Sarah to snap her head up. Ellie stood at the edge of the hallway, iPhone in hand.

"Sorry," Ellie said, a guilty expression on her face. "You guys just looked so cute."

"She stopped crying, but I don't know why," Sarah said. "I didn't do anything."

Ellie wandered over and ruffled Clara's hair. "Maybe she just wanted to be held."

Sarah reached up to wipe some tears from Clara's cheeks, and Clara grabbed her finger.

"Oh," Sarah whispered as Ellie smiled and Carina and Zondra shared another look.

"Okay, I have to ask," Ellie said. "Babies? Have you and Chuck talked about that?"

Sarah laughed nervously. "Once…briefly."

"And?" Ellie asked. "Any interest there?"

"Well, I'm still trying to wrap my head around getting married, so it's a _long_ way off, but…yes," Sarah said. "Someday…yes, I think so."

At that, Carina and Zondra started laughing. They looked at each other and spoke through their giggles.

"Sarah…with a kid…can you imagine that?" Zondra asked.

"It's about as ridiculous as Walker in a white dress," Carina agreed. "But I guess _that's_ happening."

"Why is the thought of Chuck and Sarah having a baby so funny?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, slightly insulted. "Chuck would be a _great_ father!"

"You'd be a great mom," Ellie said.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Sarah said.

"No, you would," Zondra said. "It…it's not that."

"It's just hard to imagine someone with so many notches on her gun cabinet and so much blood on her hands being so…maternal," Carina finished.

"Yes," Zondra agreed. "But if you want to trade your guns for a baby, I think that's great."

Sarah placed the now happy Clara back into her carrier and said, "Well who says I can't have both?"

Ellie smiled nervously as Carina and Zondra shared a different sort of smile.

"That's the Sarah we know," Carina smiled.

"So I take it neither of you has kids?" Ellie asked. They both said no. Ellie went on to ask if either of them were married.

"No," Zondra laughed.

"Almost," Carina said. "Once, but it was just for a mission, so that probably doesn't count."

"You were…you were going to marry someone just for a mission?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, your brother went to my fake engagement party," Carina said.

"Did the guy know it was fake?" Ellie asked.

"Well, no. He was the mark. He thought it was real," Carina said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I didn't have to marry him, but…seduction's part of the job, you know?"

"Seduction?" Ellie asked.

"Oh yeah, people will tell you _anything_ once you throw sex into the mix," Carina boasted. "Hey, Sarah, how are you going to seduce people after you're married? Something tells me Chucky wouldn't like that."

Sarah glanced between Ellie and Carina, knowing this was heading into dangerous territory. Luckily, Ellie interrupted before Sarah had to attempt to answer.

"So…wait…you guys have sex for missions?" Ellie asked. "Like…actual sex with terrorists and other bad guys?"

"Yeah," Carina shrugged.

"Only if I have to…" Zondra said.

"I haven't," Sarah said.

Ellie was about to look relieved when Carina called out, "_Ha_!"

"What?" Sarah asked. "I haven't."

"Seduction's never really been her style," Zondra reminded Carina. "And even when she _had_ to do it, she always _did_ manage to get what she needed before going all the way."

"That may be true, but no sex _at all_?" Carina asked. "The girl who had to listen to Sarah and Edward Isaacs go down on each other before she pulled a gun on him would beg to differ!"

Sarah lightly sucked in a breath and avoided eye contact with a speechless Ellie as Zondra sat up in her seat with interest.

"The British diplomat we suspected of selling secrets to that Russian terrorist ring?" Zondra asked. "Is _that_ why you created the rule about ear pieces coming off with the panties?"

"Yes and yes," Carina said.

Zondra turned to Sarah and exclaimed, "_You're_ the one who caused that?" She turned back to Carina and said, "I just assumed it was Amy."

"Nope," Carina laughed, cheerily pointing at a blushing Sarah. "So maybe it wasn't actual intercourse, but it definitely counts."

"_Sarah_!" Ellie exclaimed.

"In my defense," Sarah said. "My motives for that were not…purely professional."

Carina shot her a knowing look, Zondra let out a catcall, Sarah deviously grinned at the memory, and Ellie looked even more appalled.

Upon noticing Ellie's discomfort, Carina said, "He was _very_ gorgeous. Charming, too, and his _accent_…" She let out a little moan and continued, "Listening to him talk, you just _knew_ he'd be good with his tongue. Sarah sure seemed to think so anyway."

"Carina…enough," Sarah said.

"What? I was jealous," Carina said.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "You had sex with him the next day in a CIA holding cell ten _minutes_ after we cleared his name!"

"What?" Zondra exclaimed, laughing.

"That's because I knew you wanted to," Carina grinned. Sarah glared at her, and Carina blew her a kiss in return.

Ellie, having finally heard just a little too much about life as a spy, grabbed her purse and quickly excused herself. She started dialing Chuck as soon as she was out of the other girls' sight. He picked up as she made it into the main room of Castle.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chuck asked with excitement as he wandered through the Buy More above them.

"How much do you really know about Sarah? _Agent_ Sarah, I mean," Ellie rambled. "About the missions and what goes on during them and the things that she's done…"

"Ellie, calm down," Chuck said. "I'd say I'm pretty clued in to Sarah's missions."

"Really? Because I'm not sure that you have any idea what kind of lives these girls have," Ellie said. "I mean, I know you were a spy for a while, so you have a better idea than I did before today, but some of the things they're saying…"

Chuck took a seat behind the Nerd Herd desk and chuckled to himself. "The CATs getting to be a bit much for you, huh?"

"Chuck, they're in there talking about garters full of knives and notches on gun cabinets and terrorizing entire villages and…and…how Sarah once…_serviced_ a suspected terrorist to get information from him!" Ellie said. "Did you know that she did that?"

Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear and rested his head on his hand for a moment before returning to the phone and saying, in a strangled tone, "If you had any idea how much willpower has gone into _not_ asking that question for the last four years…"

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ellie asked.

"Well, _yeah_," Chuck said. "But you're not suggesting I call off the wedding, are you?"

"Well, no, of course not, but…" Ellie said.

"I know it's a lot, okay?" Chuck said. "It's a totally different world, and Carina and Zondra come on kind of strong, but they're Sarah's friends. They're kind of Sarah's _only_ good friends, so just…don't freak out."

"Ellie?" Sarah called.

"I've got to go!" Ellie whispered, quickly hanging up and turning to face Sarah.

"It's okay," Sarah said, entering the room with Clara in her arms. "I know you called Chuck. That'll be a fun conversation for me later."

"Sorry," Ellie said. "Is Clara okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's great. I just didn't think it'd be the best idea to leave her with the girls," Sarah laughed, passing the baby to Ellie. "Can you sit down for a minute?"

They took a seat at Castle's center table. Sarah took a deep breath.

"I know you've heard a lot of stories today…" Sarah started.

"Sarah, you don't need to explain," Ellie said. "I know you're a spy and everyone in my family was a spy at one point or another, and I guess I just didn't really realize what that actually meant."

"I know it's overwhelming," Sarah said. "Especially since you've never really seen the side of me that Carina and Zondra know."

"It's a little hard to picture," Ellie laughed. "And the seduction stuff…that never even occurred to me."

"Well, every spy has their preferred method of getting the job done," Sarah said. "Carina likes sex."

"What do you like?" Ellie asked, knowing she might regret posing the question.

"Scare tactics," Sarah said. "Everyone talks eventually. I'd rather beat things out of people than seduce them. It gets the job done and relieves stress."

Ellie's eyes widened again. "I…feel like I don't know how to talk to you sometimes"

Sarah smiled. "That feeling's mutual," she said. "I was first approached by the CIA at seventeen, so…it's all I really know."

"Seventeen?" Ellie asked in surprise. "How did a seventeen-year-old girl get on the CIA's radar?"

"That's another story for another day," Sarah laughed. She grew serious again and said, "I know you're probably questioning a lot right now, so I just wanted you to know that Carina and Zondra knew who I was, but I've changed a lot since my CAT Squad days, both as a spy and a girl. Chuck's changed me, and this life with him is what I really want now, so they may know who I was, but you and Chuck…you know who I am. So…do you still want me to be your sister?"

"Yes," Ellie smiled. "Sarah, yes."

Sarah grinned. "Good. Are you ready to go back in there?"

"Almost," Ellie said. Sarah had started to stand up, but she froze in place at Ellie's word. "I do have one more question."

"Sure," Sarah said, sinking back into her chair.

"My wedding…the ruined, first one, I mean…that was a spy thing, right?" Ellie asked.

Sarah took a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

"Even the fireworks?" Ellie asked.

"Well, no, that was Jeff and Lester, but the reason Chuck asked for a diversion was spy-related," Sarah said. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. We never wanted you to find out."

"No, it's…it's okay," Ellie said. "It worked out. I'm just glad I finally know what happened. We can go back in there now."

They stood and started heading back for the wardrobe room. Sarah looked Ellie up and down as they walked.

"I really like that dress on you, by the way," Sarah said.

"Oh, thanks," Ellie said. "I like it, too, but do you think you could ever get Carina in something like this?"

Sarah laughed, "Probably not."

"Did she really sleep with _Morgan_?" Ellie asked with disgust.

Sarah laughed again, and the girls continued down the hall.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
